Charmed: A New Path
by CharmURAngel
Summary: The year is 2015 the Halliwell's finally thought their lives where in order; the Charmed Ones had found a balance between normal and magic. Then a knock at the door changes everything especially when it brings back family, old friends and new threats.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: A New Path

The year is 2015 the Halliwell's finally thought their lives where in order; the Charmed Ones had found a balance between normal and magic. Then a knock at the door changes everything especially when it brings back family, old friends and new threats.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. No copyright intended.

_**Every saint has a past **_

_**and every sinner has a future.**_

_**- Oscar Wilde**_

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Thursday August 13th, 2015

On a pleasant windy day a breeze, blow their chestnut locks as they walk up the steps to the house, avoiding eye contact with each other. The brisk weather was typical San Francisco afternoon, but a first for them. When the three teenagers stood outside the front door of Halliwell Manor, they begin to feel all these emotion they had built up for this day.

The oldest girl of the three was nervous for many different reasons one she didn't like change at all never has in the past and doesn't see it changing any time soon. Second, the lack of control, because she had no control in want choices were made for any them. The third and most prominent reason was she could feel the anxiety coming from her younger sibling. It was times like this she wish she had their mothers confident, assertiveness, and determination.

The boy was agitated about being here period. After all he tried to understand why the adults made the decision sending them here he knew it was childishness , but he wish they would have asked them first about where they wanted to go instead of tell them where to go after all they are teenagers now not children.

The youngest girl just stood there with an insolent smirk on her face. At first when they arrive, she was anxious, and stressed about being here now she just wonder how long before she sneak out of this place. She begin to remember when the family had a meeting about the move to San Francisco and whom they would be staying with at first she protested about the move bring up different reason why they shouldn't move or other places they could live only to have her mother announced they were moving , and that was that.

Soon the three spat out of their flashbacks and into the present when they heard a sire blow. Next they began to argue about who should knock on the door until the oldest girl said, "Ok I'll do it"

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Piper Halliwell love Thursdays not just, because it was family dinner night nor because it was her day off work, no it was because this was the one day in the week that she spent entirely with her family. Between taking care of her family, battling evil, managing part time at P3 and working as head chef at Halliwells the restaurant she own life could get hacked, but she had found her balances.

Leo was doing exceptionally as the headmaster of Magic School and still found time to help the sisters with their supernatural burdens. Wyatt is going to the 7th grade, Chris who is going to the 6th grade and Melinda "Mel" who is going to the 2nd grade when school starts in two weeks at the same schools that she and sisters went to as children.

Phoebe is a famous columnist and occasionally a reporter at The Bay Mirror and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love". She is still happily married to Coop a Cupid and the mother of their three girls, Prudence Johanna "P.J.", who is going to the 2nd grade when school starts in two weeks at the same schools that she and sisters went to as children. Their youngest daughters Parker and Persephone "Staph" will still attending Magic School Day Care Center until they had better control of their magic.

Paige is a full-time Whitelighter and works as a recruiter for Magic School. Her husband Henry Mitchell is a parole officer for the San Francisco Police Department. Their twin girls Tamora and Kat Mitchell will be going to the 2nd grade, and their son Henry Jr. "HJ" will be going to the 1st grade when school starts in two weeks. The first time any of them will be going to a regular school, it took some time for the twins to control their magic.

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

In the Manor

Piper had started to teach her sons how to cook when they were quite young and kept the training up to include the younger children, so Piper, Wyatt, Chris, PJ, Mel and the twins where in the kitchen starting dinner.

Phoebe and Coop where in the conservatory playing with their daughters Parker and Staph. While Henry and HJ where in the garden throwing the ball around waiting until it was time for them to set the table.

Paige and Leo where just orbing into the living room from Magic School when they heard the knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Paige yells out going to answer the door. "Hello may I help you?" Paige said once she opening the door to the three teenagers.

"Yes we are looking for the Halliwells," said the girl dress in wine colored girly lace dress with black legging.

"Which one" ask Paige

"Anyone or all them, it really doesn't matter," said the girl dress in the grey knit tee dress with an edgy cross-made of skull graphics with leather panel sleeves and black legging. As the boy dress in a blue hoodie, graphic tee and dark wash jeans step closer besides her holding her hand.

"Maybe we should come in and discuss this," said the girl in wine dress looking around as people begin walking by.

"Yeah come on in," Paige said noticing the Triquetra necklace they all were wearing. "Hey guys we have company" Everyone joins Paige in the living room with the three teenagers.

The two sisters go stand by Paige while the husbands go stand by the kids with Coop and Leo on the ends, Henry in the middle with the children behind him, Wyatt and Chris bring up the rear incase a demon come up from behind.

"Hello I'm Piper Halliwell these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige can we help you," Piper said stepping forward.

"Yes you can, we mean you no harm, but you may want to set down before we introduce ourselves," said the girl in the wine dress

"Uh guys you may want to listen to her," Phoebe uttered to everyone. Phoebe was taking a set on the sofa the other start finding sets for their selves. Once everyone was seated, Piper nods for the girl to continue.

"Ok well this is my sister Charlotte but we call her Charlie, our brother Ben and my name is Astrid our last name is Halliwell," stated Astrid

Then the question came flying from everyone.

"Are you from the future?", "Are you from the past?", "A different timeline", "How old are you?", "Who are your parents?", "I am your dad?", "I am your mom?", "I am your aunt?", "I am your uncle?", "I am your gram?", "I am your nanny?", "Do you have powers?", "What are your powers?"

Then there was a piercing whistle sound and everyone stop talking "Thanks Ben" Astrid said "To answer your question yes we do have powers different ones Charlie has; Astral Projection, Cloaking, Adjusting, Invincibility, and Soul Absorption. Ben has; Electrokinesis, Telepathy, Possession, Super Strength, and Transformation and I have; Telekinesis, Intangibility, Power Granting, Soul Absorption, Necrokinesis, Dark Wisping, and Hovering. We all have the powers of Portal Creation, Conjuration, Sensing, Immunity, Immortality, Spell Casting, Scrying, Potion Making, and we are 14 years old. No, we are not from a different timeline, the past or the future and none of you are our parents or grandparents."

Everyone was in awe as Astrid list all their powers

Then Piper spoke "If you are not from a different timeline, the past or the future and none of us are your parents or grandparents then who are." Before anyone, could answer a Portal was open in the Foyer the Angle of Death came throw but no one paid attention to him all eyes had been on the woman beside him.

"Hey everyone"

"Prue," said most of the adults in the room

"Hi Momma," said the three new Halliwells everyone turned back and look really looking at them like they were under a microscope studying their features that was until Charlie said "Papa can we go back home?" everyone turn back to the couple that came out of the portal.

"NO," said Prue


	2. Chapter 2: Tell All

AN- First I would like to thank everyone for the alerts and reviews; lizardmomma, Rose Martha Pond, kutee and joy. Hopeful this chapter will answer your some of your questions about the Angel of Death.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. No copyright intended.

Chapter 2 Title: Tell All

Everyone thinks of changing the world,

but no one thinks of changing himself.

-Leo N. Tolstoy

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Piper could not believe who was standing in front of her. No, it could be not Prue; this had to be an imposter. Prue would not pretend to be dead, she would not leave her like that, it just be her Prue her elder sister the one person she could depend on for anything. No, it just could not be Prue. All these thoughts kept going through Piper head. The guilt she went thru from Leo saving her instead of Prue.

Phoebe was trying her best to block everyone's emotion so she could figure out her own. Prue was than her elder sisters who help raise her, everything she tried to accomplish from the day Prue died was to make her proud of her. Now she wonder how Prue could do this to them how could she stay away from them, how could she let them go thru the pain of losing her, and where was she doing all this.

Leo thought the Elders most have known that Prue was with the Angle of Death. That was probable why they made him, Penny and Grams lie to the sisters about Prue being in Heaven. All the guilt he felt every time Piper or Phoebe would ask about her. Watching his wife fall apart was one of the hardest moments in their marriage but he knew telling Piper the truth would have destroyed their marriage.

Paige just look at Prue in shock she would finally get to meet Prue, her oldest sister was here in the body or at least in soul. All the stories she heard about her from family and friends. All the questions she had wanted to ask could finally be an answer, but she had new questions to ask many new questions.

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Piper POV

Piper was the first one to get her thoughts together enough to talk. "What the Hell, It's not that I'm not happy to see you because I am if it really you"

"It's really me Piper. I know you hated me for leaving you Piper, but I had to, and if I had to do it all, again I would if it met that you would get to live your life to the fullest. You have to know I felt you every time you tried to summon me, but I could come" Prue said walking closer towards her sisters "It's actually you"

"Yes, Piper it's me remember that doll you stole from me when we were kids" Prue said finally reach the sister see was the closest with giving her a hug. "I didn't stale you gave her to me, but why did you go" I ask weakly crying into Prue crest

"Because the greatest power the Charmed One have is not their magic, but their bond as a family as sisters." Prue said holding on to Piper walking towards the living room ", Also it was somewhat my time to move on."

"But where have you been?"

"Well not Haven, Limbo or Hell but a place called Honorare it where all the Angels of Death live, with being mortal, and magical. It's a part of the Afterlife like Purgatory except instead of getting tortured every day, you have to work to find honor in yourself in order to move on to Haven" Prue said

"How are you a mother?" Ask Phoebe walking over to hug Prue like her life depended on it

"Will you see after Andy died it was hard for to move, but Binyamin stared to talk to me about the natural balance and other things later on we began to dating and you see …"

"Do we genuinely need to hear my parents love story now" Prue was stop form finishing the story by Charlie extremely annoyed voice "There are miners present you know" Charlie said looking over at the twins and PJ

"But that doesn't answer the question of how you are the mother of three 14 year old, who look too much like Halliwells to have been adopted." I stated

"Well you see I was pregnant when I move on. You see it was my time but not theirs, so Binyamin took us to Honorare where the kids came into exists, and we have lived there ever since." Prue said smelling at Binyamin

"And your still with him after all the sh…crape he put us through" Phoebe ask

"I'm curious have I really causes you crape?" ask Binyamin

"Yes you turned me sister into Death, and then you had her work for you collecting souls to move on one of which was my other sister." Answered Phoebe

"But yet here we set with all of your sisters and two are very much still alive" Binyamin uttered to everyone looking straight at Phoebe.

"Only because we made a trade," stated Leo from my side holding my hand

"Correct the first time Death agrees to barter and take a different soul than the one on their list" Binyamin declared "You should know your sister had confides you would find an answer"

"Well what about the time you came to get Leo soul?" I ask,

"Did I not explain to you that you should talk to those who know more about the Grand Design than I do?" Binyamin replied, "That lead you to an Elder and an Avatar which lead you to the Angle of Destiny"

"Yeah Aunt Tia is still mad at papa about that" Charlie revealed before Astrid and Ben could cover her mouth

I stared to think back on when Binyamin came to get Leo soul he appeared somewhat sympathetic and showed compassion about it. What did actually know about the Angel of Death?

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

AN-Next Chapter Phoebe POV and a reunion but with who


	3. Chapter 3: Reunions

AN- First I would like to thank everyone for the alerts and reviews;

Lizardmomma-Thank you for the grammar help

Tanhay- I wanted Prue to be with someone new and it answers some of my questions about why the Angel of Death (Binyamin) helps the sisters in season 8

MissPHalliwell-I am working on my grammar and spelling

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. No copyright intended.

_**All our dreams can come true **_

_**if we have the courage to pursue them. **_

_**Walt Disney**_

Chapter 3: Reunions

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes her big sister was finally home all she wanted to do was hug her. Phoebe thought this opportunity would never come. She would never know how proud she was to have her as a big sister. How much of an influence she was in her life, but more importantly, she wanted to know if Prue was proud of her. Did she know she went back to school, did she know she got married, did she know she was a mother. All these thoughts were going through Phoebe's head she didn't even realizes Prue was walking towards her.

Prue wrapped her arms around Phoebe holding her tight the baby her mom had put her arms all those years ago had finally grown-up. She was there to see Phoebe graduate from college she had made it to the hospital to see Phoebe give birth for the first time and when she saw the name of her newborn niece was Prudence Johanna Halliwell she felt honored that her little sister would choose to name her newborn baby after her.

It was now time for Prue to come clean. "Phoebe I was there" when Phoebe looked up at Prue with a questions in her eyes Prue continued "I watch you graduate, I hid in the back at your wedding, and I was there every time you gave birth except for when you had Persephone. I couldn't make it to the hospital in time and then the Manor was packed with too many people when you came home."

Phoebe looked up at Prue with new joy in her eyes "You were there how you could be there and not tell us, or tell me?" Phoebe said while crying.

Prue began wiping the tears away from Phoebe eyes before she spoke "I couldn't tell you Phoebe because you are the last person's in this family who can keep a secret" Prue said while laughing everyone began laugh with her because they knew it was true Phoebe couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. "But in all seriousness I couldn't tell you I couldn't let no one know about us at the time I thought it would be best if we stayed in hiding."

"So while you have been in dead land living your life, you have still been checking in on us," Phoebe said

"Yes I've been checking on you, that my job as the big sister I will always check on you. You are my family Phoebe, my responsibility whether I am dead or alive. And I'm so proud of each and every one of you." Prue said while looking at every one of them in the eye.

"She was in tears when she saw PJ name," Binyamin said smiling at his wife

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Then Prue turned and looked at Paige "I was wondering if my baby sister was ever going to come give me a hug" Paige didn't know what to do so she walked over and gave Prue a hug. Prue embraced Paige with all the hope and joy she had for her. "Paige I need to show you something"

"Piper do you still have that box big full of my old school assignments" Prue ask Piper looking her.

"Yes is in the basement stored in a box with your name on it mark school supplies" Piper answered

"I know where it is" Wyatt said he should've know he and Chris always went through their aunt Prue belongings they found it fun to look at old pictures of their mom and aunts when they were kids.

"You think you need some help bring in it up?" Ben ask looking at his younger cousin "Yeah it is pretty heavy"

Everyone wondered what Prue needed with the old box, well almost everyone Prue husband and kids knew what was in that box. When the boys return with the box Prue opened it and pulled out a black binder.

"Do you guys remember when I started in high school and I joined the photography club," Prue ask

"Yes you ask Grams for a new camera" Piper answered "And you were always follow us around taking pictures," Phoebe said, "Grams had been upset because everywhere she turned you were snapping a picture, and we never thought you would put the camera down"

"Well the reason I had the camera with me all the time in the beginning our first assignment was to capture people doing everyday things, but our second assignment was captures people at different places, one of the places Andy took me was a park that had a playground on it" Prue said

"What does that have to do with the big-box though?" Asked Leo

"Well on the day Andy and I went to the park I started taking pictures of birds and the playground but there was one particular little girl who capturing my attention" Prue said as she turned the pages in the binder until she stopped on one group of pictures "and this is the little girl who captured my attention"

Paige couldn't believe it was her, the little girl who captured Prue's attention was her there were pages upon pages of photos of her and her family. Paige could not speak her big sister had seen her, had known her they were so close but so far away.

"I don't know what to say" Paige said

"You don't have to say anything I didn't know it was you or about you at the time. All I knew was there was a little girl who loved running around the park who couldn't wait for her mother to push her on the swing or father to take her to the sliding board. Reminded me so much of my little sisters it wasn't even funny. It wasn't until I developed the pictures that I noticed the resemblance between you and my mom's favorite aunt Janice."

"Mom is that really you," asked Tam while her twin sister Kat was pointing to a picture of their mom going down a sliding board the next picture was their grandmother Helen pushes Paige on a swing. Paige couldn't answer all she could do was nod her head.

Prue held her baby sister in her arms the little girl she followed all those years ago was her baby sister everyone in the family came over to look at the pictures page upon pages of pictures of Paige and her family the Matthews in happier times.

Paige couldn't believe it she didn't have that many picture of her with both her parents usually it was her and her mom or her with her dad or even her parents together. These were pictures of all three of them together having a good time she wish she could remember those days then she stopped turning the pages when she reached a picture of her in a pink jumper. "I remember that day it was the last time we were going to the playground on Saturdays, dad job had changed his hours he would have to work weekends so we went to the playground closer to home"

"I wonder why you stop coming" Prue said with a smile on her face " I had Andy taking me to that playground every weekend for seven weeks taking different pictures of you then the next weekend and the weekend after that you didn't show up, I get worried I thought must have move."

"Stalker much mom," Charlie said Astrid and Ben just shook their heads at their sister babbling on

"That is why there are so many pictures of me," Paige stated

"Yeah I knew I became obsessed with taking pictures of you," Prue said smiling at her baby sister

"Well Prue it is great to have you back, but why you hear and why now" Piper ask

"I am here for several reasons one because it is time for the children to meet their family all of them, secondly they need to know what is like to live in a real world and thirdly…." Before Prue can get the rest of her statement out there was another knock at the door.

"At least we know it's not a demon they usually don't knock" Chris said the kids agreed with him by nodding their heads

"This house has become a regular traffic central" Piper said while she went to answer the door. I wonder who this is she thought as she opened the door and just then an old friend she thought she had loss was right there. "Darryl"

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Thanks for reading!

As always, your reviews are welcome and are much appreciated.

Happy New Year (^o^)


	4. Chapter 4: Blast!

AN- First I would like to thank everyone for the alerts and reviews;

, Blue-Ninja-07,and Kutee.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. No copyright intended.

_**Trust takes years to build, **_

_**seconds to destroy and **_

_**forever to repair.**_

_**~B. Jackson**_

Charmed 4 Blast!

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Darryl's POV

I hope we weren't too early I had known Prue asked us to be there before 6 o'clock but we had finished unpacking and setting up the new house by 4 o'clock and the anticipation of seeing the sisters together again was driving me mad. As I, walked up the steps to the Halliwell Manor for the first time in nine years the anxiety was eating me up inside one thought kept going through mine mind. How would the sisters handle the news they were going to get today? Before knocking on the door I looked at my family one last time and prayed that things were and peacefully this evening. As in reading mine mind wife Sheila went and grabbed mine hand giving it a little squeeze to reassure me that my family was there for me.

"Darryl" was all Piper said when she opened the door and it nearly broke my heart

"Yes Piper it's me" Those four little words was all I said before grabbing Piper into a bear hug nine years was too long to be away from my sister's because that is what they were to me mine little sisters but I had to do it to save my family.

Everyone came out into the foyer to see what all the commotion was regarding. When they saw me and mine family, the adults who knew us couldn't believe their eyes the sisters ran towards me embracing me and Sheila as long lost family but all the greetings stop by three little words "Hey Uncle Darryl" Charlie said wondered why everyone was looking at her awkwardly "What did I say something wrong" she said

"_Charlie when are you ever going to learn keep your mouth closed" Astrid spoke to Charlie with their telepathic link "Charlie you really put your foot in your mouth this time" Ben said "What are you guys talking about is just Uncle Darryl," Charlie said oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching them but especially her parents. "Just look at mom Charlie and your figure out what is wrong," Astrid, answered before Charlie gets carried away with that mouth of hers._

Charlie turns and looks at her mom she would have sworn she saw fire in her mom's eyes this was in the first time Charlie saw fire in her mom's eyes and she knew it wouldn't be the last. Before Charlie could open her mouth and say anything else Astrid spoke first_ "do not even think about it"_

"Uncle Darryl" the sisters said together. I knew it was only time before Charlie opened up her mouth of all the triplets she was always the one to get in trouble. I also knew the triplets were talking to each other earlier I had already seen all their powers in use so this was nothing new to me. For the sisters it was all new to them and I knew this can of worms was about to be let wide open.

"Benny I can't wait for you see my new room I have my own bathroom so I don't have to share anymore," Andy said as she walked over to Ben with the biggest smile on her face. We already knew about my baby girl crush on Ben, as did he. It wasn't as if I didn't already recognize a adolescent crush, and what they could lead to if not watch to carefully.

Silence filled the room again until Prue finally spoke "maybe we should take this back into the living room that way we can introduced to everyone"

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Darryl knew Prue was tiring to buy time to get her thoughts together so he decided to introduce his family to the new Halliwells "it looks like we have a lot of new faces so let me introduce myself first. I am Darryl Morris this is my wife Sheila, our son Michael or Mike, our daughter Andy our youngest Luther our oldest son Junior is at VMI."

After Darryl finished introducing his family, the Halliwells begin to introduce their new members. Darryl was sad that he missed all the weddings he always knew Paige would make a beautiful bride and he was so happy when he heard she married a cop you couldn't beat that in his book. Then there was Phoebe who was trying so hard to grow up and find her own way in their crazy world she was the easiest of the three sisters to keep up with because of the media also they had a subscription to the Bay Manor to read her columns. Then there was Piper and Leo he always knew they would work everything out and find a way to have a happy family once again and now they had little girl that Piper always wanted. Seeing Chris brought more joy to his heart then he ever thought was possible. He was happy to see the boy again now he would be able to watch him grow up to become a man.

"Sorry we are early Prue the kids got a little restless after we finished setting up their rooms and the rest of the new house" Sheila said apologetically sitting next to Darryl

"It's okay Sheila I didn't give you guys an exact time to be here. I know all you are wondering what really is going on before I was interrupted I was about to tell you about Darryl and Sheila" Prue stated while looking at her family Prue wondered who was the most curious she decide to finish up what she needed to do before anybody ask any more questions.

"If you recall I told you earlier that the kids need to meet all their family well so far they have met some of their family. Obviously they know Darryl and Sheila and their children who have been a part of their lives for the past eight years" Prue waited for this news to digest before she continues with the rest of the information she needs to give her sisters.

"I also told you that the kids needed to get used to the real world this is true so far the only time they spend in the real-world is visits to the Morris's house, Sheila family and school. This brings me to the third reason why the kids are here their education they go to a special school" before Prue can continue Piper interrupts "What do you mean a special school?"

"What I mean by special school is there school is a boarding school but it is a magical boarding school for kids like them" Prue said

"So you want them to come to magic school," Leo asked curiously he doesn't remember the elders telling him to prepare for three new students. Paige speculates if she would be her nieces and nephew teacher she couldn't wait to see their magic at work.

"No Leo not magic school although is a good school for some children to learn magic but not for all magical children. This school is for children like my kids who are not born with just good magic but with another type of magic. The school just opened up a new site here in San Francisco they used to go to the original school in Virginia where Sheila ran the Humanities and English Departments as well as taught them."

"So is that where you will be working at Sheila?" Phoebe asks filling the nervousness coming from Sheila as Prue spoke. Paige and Leo wonder how Sheila handled herself working with kids with magic abilities.

"No I decided to take a job as the Principal of Baker's Senior High School" Sheila answered with honesty she would truly miss working at Luminary Academy but this was a great opportunity for her to give back to the community she grew up in. Before leaving Virginia, she had made sure the new head of the English and Humanities Department was up to the task.

"Sheila working at Luminary Academy wasn't the main reason the kids were going there. Like I said, earlier Luminary Academy is for children like them some the kids come from dark magic background but like my children, they are neither good nor evil they are neutral now. When they get older, they can choose whether to work for good or evil. The Academy teaches them they have a choice and help them learn to work with other children like themselves. The kids have regular courses like any other boarding school would but they also have magical courses, combat courses, and internships with magical beings living in the real world" Prue states smiling at her children they had really come a long way since starting at Luminary Academy.

The Halliwell kids' minds built with astonishment of what magical beings went to this type of Academy. Where their Witch hybrids, Demon hybrids, Warlock hybrids, Avatar hybrids, Seer hybrids, and even Darklighter hybrids the possibility was endless. Wyatt wondered if there was someone at this Academy as strong, he was. After listening to all the powers his new older cousins had they were close to being as powerful as him most people would think this would make him feel uneasy but it truly made him feel happy to know he was not the only one in the world that had so much power.

"The founder of Luminary Academy decided to open a new site here so many children could have the same opportunity to make these choices and to learn they have a choice to decide what to become. The main reason build the academy was he didn't have the same opportunity his mother made the decision for him to grow up a certain way it wasn't until later on in life he was granted opportunity to make a choice for himself. When he had the ability, he decided to build a school for 8th grade through 12th grade, but as more parents started to find out about the school, he decided to add on another building for 1st grade through 7th grade. However, even that did not feel the need for all the parents who wanted children to have a better chance in life. This brings us to the new school Luminary West Academy it has more buildings, grades K through 12th, and a better curriculum." Prue stated all this information so that her sisters understood some of the background of Luminary Academy before she got to the part that she knew would shock them the most "the founder of the Luminary Academy's is Coleridge Turner better known to all of as Cole"

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Thanks for reading!

As always, your reviews are welcome and are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter5SmallPackages Hold Big Surprises

AN- First I would like to thank everyone for the alerts and reviews;

tyshay92, kutee, and lizardmomma

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. No copyright intended.

_**Your life does not get better by chance,**_

_**it gets better by change.**_

_**~B. Jackson**_

Charmed 5 Small Packages Hold Big Surprises

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Everyone had a different reaction when Prue said Cole's name some couldn't believe that she was in contact with him, others couldn't believe Cole had change and for some they were just in shock to hear his name spoken at all. Leo and Piper wanted to know how did he get out of the cosmic void. Paige wanted to know was he still crazy. The room was filled with many more questions with everyone voicing their opinion but none was more vocal did then Phoebe "you have kidding me there is no way that Cole has changed he was a demonic sociopathic egotistic lying son of a…"

"Stop talking about my Tàtah like that" Andy yelled at the Charmed Ones as she change before the eyes into her Yellow Shield with her Steel Whips wrapped around her hands it appeared as if they were formed into her hands. To the Halliwells she appeared dressed in a yellow Kungfu costume but those who knew her best knew that this wasn't a costume and that she was not playing.

"Andy honey I need you to calm down they don't know your Tàtah like you do" Sheila said walking towards her daughter trying to calm her down "remember how you auntie Prue and Tàtah explain to you that he wasn't nice to the sisters when he was here last time. Besides, he explained to you that he needed to talk to all them about living here again."

Before Andy had a chance to reply to her mother a group of Noxon Demons shimmered into the living room two went towards the sisters throwing fireballs while another two came up behind the kids trying to grab one of them and there was one in the foyer throwing fireballs at the remaining adults. Piper tried to blow up the two demons in front her but she couldn't so instead she froze them. After seeing, what her aunt had done Kat decided to slow, the demon down that was in front of her while Wyatt put the other one into a force field. However, no one was prepared to see what Andy had done to the one that was in the foyer. Andy had user training to slice the demon into two halves with her whips the demon was still alive he was just in two pieces.

Once the room had settled down after the fight all the attention turned back to Andy. The Halliwell look at Andy in a new light not seeing a little girl anymore but a fighter.

"Okay people we need some info on what type of demon these are," Charlie said to the group not caring how loud she was she just wanted to get the demons out of the room

"They are Noxon Demons we need a vanquishing spell it's in the Book Of Shadows and a potion to send them to another astral plane" Chris said the other kids in a room thought he should've know because he read the Book Of Shadows every day and knew most of the pages by heart.

Paige orbed to the attic to get the vanquish spell and potion to send the demons away. When she returned to the living room, she saw all the demons were put together inside the force field that Wyatt had made. In addition, Andy was back in her normal clothes. "Who move them?" she asked as she handed each of her sisters a copy of the vanquishing spell and a bottle potion.

"We did it mommy the triplets showed us how to use our powers together to move them into the force field" answered Tam her daughter before she went on to explain how the triplets showed them to use their powers. First Wyatt had opened a hole into his force field that cages the demons, and then Tam had use her power to speed the demons up to into the force field. Finally Melinda had orb that two pieces of the other demon into the force field "it was awesome" Paige couldn't believe want she had just heard her daughter say before she could comment she knew she had to get to get to work.

Each of the sisters took a side of the force field each holding a vanquishing potion and the spell. Piper gave Wyatt the signal for him to put down the force field she then froze the demons inside. As a group, the four Halliwell sisters recited the spell while throwing potion on to the demons.

_Demon of Fire, Demon of Pain, _

_I banish you to the Astral Plane!_

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Once the demons were gone and the room was straightened, Sheila went back to her daughter. Andy was still giving the evil eye to Phoebe and no matter what her mom said Andy knew that she didn't like that woman. Phoebe had never felt such disdained in her life to know that it came from a child and it was aimed to her was painful to realize. This little girl really didn't fancy her and all children adore her she knew she was going to have to do something to change Andy's opinion of her. Especially after witnessing what she did to that demon, but she knew it was going to be work especially since is a revolved around Cole.

Prue knew that it was too late to go back they needed to move forward with her plans to get her kids settling. She decided to do this in two parts so she went with the old method divide and conquer. "Okay now that's settled guys you know what needs to be done," she said looking at her children and Mike. They knew why they were here "Astrid why don't you take the other children to the basement and get started on the packing while we answer some the questions I know my sisters have running through their heads" Prue stated as she handed Astrid a wrap and Ben two small boxes.

Astrid looked at Mike he knew what the wrap met. Without being told what to do, Mike walked over to Phoebe holding his arms out and asked "can I have Staph" Phoebe looked at Prue and Piper for confirmation of what she should do, both Prue and Piper nodded their heads yes. Mike took Staph over to Astrid and helps her straddle Staph to her back with the wrap they had done this many times before babysitting. Nevertheless, he knew the real reason Astrid didn't go to Phoebe had as much to do with what his sister had vocalized. He knew the triplets were just as angry to.

"Come on guys let us go to the basement," Astrid said putting on a fake smile pretending things were okay when they really weren't she was going to give her aunt Phoebe a second chance because she knew that they were spoke from a place of hurt that had not healed yet.

Once the kids were down in the basement Darryl was the first to speak looking at the three Charmed Ones "Phoebe I know Cole hurt you I was here and I saw it happen, but you can never speak about him like that again especially in front of my kids"

When her sisters gave Darryl, a puzzled look Prue knew was time to inform them of how gifted Darryl kids are. "For your information Cole was brought out of the void six years ago by very powerful people. Yes, Cole is very much sane he would not be a founder and headmaster of a school if he wasn't" "head masters can be crazy to I know that from experience" Piper said looking at her big sister

"I know you all have been through a let when it comes down to headmasters but I am telling you Cole is fine in fact he is a great teacher, uncle and father. He has lived a relatively normal life for the past six years. He goes to work, he even barbecues with Darryl on weekends. Because of him my kids and other kids like him have had a place to go to school." Prue informed her sisters

"He has been out of the void for six years, open two schools, and is a father how could he get away with all of this and the elders not know," Leo asked

"What was that thing Andy had" Henry asked knowing this was something new as far as he knew the Morris were all mortal like him his wife shook her head wondering the same thing.

"The elders don't know everything when you are working with Angels. Something are beyond the elders control Leo even you should know that" Binyamin said

"I am the one who is protecting Cole when the people who pulled him out of the void call for help they also called me. Cole and I had a connection with these people and only we could help them" Prue said "Andy was using her Enchanted Steel Whips and Yellow Shield they were sort of a gift from Cole."

"What do you mean sort of gift from Cole?" Paige ask

"Cole has given all the Morris an opportunity to find a weapon that can protect them from evil beings. First Darryl went out and he found Chì yàn jiàn better known as the Blazing Sword. Then Sheila went second and she found Lónglóng shēng bàng hé dùnpái better known as the Rumble Rod and Shield. When it came down for the children to get their weapons he and the rest of us had decided to wait until the children turn 13 before sending them on their quest to find their weapons. Junior found Hóng qiāng better known as the Red Spear. Mike found the Huángjīn pèi jiàn better known as the Golden Sabre. These four weapons together are known as the general of all weapons in Chinese. Upon discovering this connection, Cole decided to do research into Darryl and Sheila family trees, he discovered that they both were descendants of Wushu Masters. Andy is a different case because she is a gifted child for example instead of going to the second grade this year she will be started the fourth grade. Andy decided that she was smart and strong enough to go on her quest six months ago so with the help of her best friend, Andy found Gāngtiě biānzi hé huángsè dùnpái" "Steel Whips and Yellow Shield" Henry said Prue and the Morris nodded their heads yes "and she has been training with them every sense" Prue finish

"Excuse me aunt Prue we need another box there is more stuff down there than we thought" Mike said come into the living room Prue reached into her bag and pulled out another box for Mike. Before Mike left the room he turned to Phoebe and said, "Word of advice don't ever speak about Tàtah like that again. Especially in front of my baby sister unlike your nieces and nephews she shares no blood ties with you so she wouldn't hesitate to hurt you" Mike knew it was wrong to speak to an adult like that but he knew next time this happened in front of Andy Phoebe would get hurt.

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Thanks for reading!

As always, your reviews are welcome and are much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6 Who Would've Guest

AN- First I would like to thank everyone for the alerts and reviews;

Lizardmomma, Tanhay, kutee, charmedeva, samanddeanaholic

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. No copyright intended.

_**Wisdom is knowing what to do next,**_

_**skill is knowing how to do it,**_

_**and virtue is doing it.**_

_**~David Starr Jordan**_

Charmed 6: Who Would've Guest

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

When the kids were in the basement, Astrid looked around she notice all the items the family had collected over the years. She knew everything wouldn't fit inside the two boxes she had so she turned to Mike and ask "Mike can you go upstairs and asked my mother for another box" Mike went back upstairs.

Astrid put the two boxes down in the middle of the floor and recited the spell

"_Unlocked Your Secrets So We Can Fill Your Space With Things We No Longer Need Out Of Place_"

Before everyone's eyes, the two boxes expanded to reveal two tardis. Astrid turned to the rest of the kids "okay guys this is what I need you to do everything on the right side of the room goes inside the red tardis everything on the left side of the room goes inside the blue tardis". When the Halliwell and Mitchell children didn't move to the tardis Astrid knew this would take a while so she turned to Andy. "Andy do you have everything else I need in your backpack"

"Oh I left my backpack upstairs" Andy answered

"Don't worry I got it when I went upstairs to get another tardis" Mike said coming down the steps. He passed the backpack to Andy. Who pulled out three books and instant mini cameras and handed them to Astrid who walked over to the three youngest children in the basement.

"Lou, Parker and HJ can you take pictures of everything we put inside the tardis and then stick the picture inside the books in front of the tardis please" they all said yes. No one still hadn't moving yet she was certain it was time for action. "Okay kiddies let get move we don't have that much time start moving NOW." Everyone jumped when they heard Astrid yells at them and started packing up things into the tardis.

Astrid did not like to yell at people often sometimes it is suck being the oldest, but she knew they had to get to going her mom and dad will be leaving soon going back home. Uncle Darryl, Aunt Sheila and their cousins might stay a little longer to help with the unpacking but then they would be going to their new house. This would be their new home well at lease their new home for the next four years of high school then they will be able to make their own decisions about where they wanted to live.

The kids had broken up into three groups each working on a different color tardis. Ben, Wyatt, Chris, and Kat where packing the red tardis with Parker taking the pictures. Charlie, Andy, Mel, and Mike where packing the blue tardis with HJ taking the pictures. Tam, PJ and Astrid with Staph strapped to her back where packing the black tardis in the side room with Lou taking the pictures.

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Wyatt and Chris couldn't believe there were actually tardis like the one on Dr. Who in their basement. "Chris look at this" Wyatt said opening the red tardis and taking a step inside with Chris right behind him. Once inside they could see that tardis was the size of a small room that five people could fit comfortably inside. Each side had four shelves the bottom shelf had bands you can put things in. "Chris this place reminds me of Dr. Who do you think we convince them to let us paint Police Box on it"

"Hey you watch Dr. Who" Ben asked his little cousins bring in a box to put on a shelf. When both boys answer yes, he continued, "Have you seen number 10?" When they nod their heads yes again Ben decided to fill them in on a little family information "well you should know that Andy is our number 10 now, let us finish packing up before Astrid get our case" Ben said watch is little cousins eyes get bigger with the new information he just delivered.

Kat was just happy they stop talking and start working because she was about to be pissed off if she pick up one more box why they just stud their running off at the mouth. She knew some of her cousins were having problems with for new cousins and family friends. Nevertheless, she liked her cousin Astrid it was the quiet ones you had to look out for an Astrid proved that by taking charge and telling everyone what to do. Charlie was funny Kat didn't know what was going to come out of Charlie mouth next. Andy scared to sit out of her she got a little info about her and her weapons. The guys were too quiet to pick out their personalities yet but so far both of them seem like they were really smart and easy-going compared to the girls.

Parker was just happy to have something to do usually her big sister and older cousins tried to keep her out of things or told her she was too small to help. She liked her new cousin Astrid because although she may be small she still could do things by herself and Astrid saw that and gave her job to do.

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Mel was impressed with the blue tardis the right side had four shelves, and the left side had a free flowing wall with General Purpose Hooks, Hose and Ladder Hooks and straps on it. The back wall had 1 tall two-door cabinet, 1 three-drawer base cabinet and 1 two-door wall cabinet she wondered if the work out equipment was going in them.

"Hey HJ right" Andy ask the little boy she just met two hours earlier "Do you what me to open this box so you can get a picture of wants inside because it doesn't have a name on it"

"Yes please, Thank you" HJ said it was something about this girl they reminded him of his mom. He knew some of his cousins were a bit nervous around her but he wasn't.

This was killing Charlie first there was a PJ then you had a HJ she was just thankful that Junior was not called DJ or it would have been overkill with the nicknames it same no one in her family had a creative bone in their body so she thought she should change this "HJ do you like your nickname"

"Yeah guess so," HJ answered

"Well if you want to I think me and Andy can come up with a better nickname for you," Charlie replied

"You think you can" HJ responded while blushing at his new older cousin

"I know I can how do you like named Hank" Charlie asked HJ shook his head no

"How about Hulk like the Incredible Hulk" Andy asked "no I'm still small and everyone will pick on me and think it is funny" HJ whispered

"What about Hawk like the bird" Mike asked not wanting to be left out of the discussion. HJ just strung his shoulders he liked the name but it still wasn't quite right

Charlie and Andy both saw the spark in HJ's eyes when Mike said Hawk they knew the exact name that HJ would love. They should Mima Andy's great-grandmother made them both watch her old-time TV shows when they were on punishment or lease she used to until they begin to like the TV shows. Then the old woman had to get creative with punishments for them.

"Hawkeye" Charlie and Andy said together

"I like it" he declared with his whole face lit up. He adored his new nickname and from now on he would be called Hawkeye he just knew it.

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Tam enjoyed working on the black tardis with her group but that was not surprising considering Tam got along with everyone. The black tardis was a free wall on all three sides with Master Cabinets running across the top, with rods, brackets, nylon net, Double S Hooks, Utility Hooks, and General Purpose Hooks everywhere else.

PJ couldn't work with her newfound family friend Andy not after the way she acted towards her mom. PJ was just getting used to her empathic abilities that had started at the beginning of the summer so she felt some of the things that were coming from Andy about her mom and she didn't like it at all. Then there were the emotions that were coming off her newfound cousins they were all over the place. So far, Astrid was the only new cousin she can be around it was something about her that was calming.

Astrid was happy that her group had the side room to pack it looked like it was set up to be a kid study room or play room it wasn't that much in it so wouldn't take them long to pack up and since her group was the smallest she was very grateful for that. "Okay guys don't forget to strap everything down before you close your doors," Astrid said as she noticed everyone was almost finished packing up their tardis. Next, they have to sweep the basement floors and then her parents would get the rest done to make their new rooms.

Lou enjoyed working with these new people he wonder what type of magic they had. He already missed his family, friends and old house in Virginia but his dad told him he will make new friends and they had family here in California. His mom told him he would be going to a different type of school where all the kids were mortal like him and they did not know about magic so he will have to keep that a secret. However, he was still good to go to visit Tàtah and his cousins at the Academy.

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Thanks for reading!

As always, your reviews are welcome and are much appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: Fresh Start

AN- First I would like to thank everyone for the alerts and reviews;

Kutee, lizardmomma, Tanhay, FaberryAcheleFan, percabethfan45

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. No copyright intended.

**There comes a point in your life **

**when you realize **

**who really matters, **

**who never did **

**and who always will. **

**~Unknow**

Charmed: 7 Fresh Start

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

While the kids were downstairs in the basement, cleaning up Prue was upstairs still explaining to her family what was going to happen once she left.

"The kids will live here for the next four years until they graduate from the Academy. We want them to have a stable environment while they are in high school hopefully they will choose a nice college to go to once they graduate. I have opened up an account for each of them in their names each has $50,000. I hope that that will be enough to cover them for the next four years. The official first day of their school is next Monday but the school has an Open House this Saturday for all parents, students and staff it's also the move in day for boarding students that when we will be back" Prue stated

"But you just got here Prue where you are going" Piper asked

"Where did you get the money from?" Henry asked

"Where would the kids sleep while living here all the bedrooms are taken?" Paige ask

"I am going back home to Honorare once the kids are settled in here. That's my home now it's where I belong. I had savings accounts that you all didn't know about when I died so they were still open I just tapped into those and close them out. As for the kids living arrangements that's why they are in the basement cleaning it up before we leave trust me there will be a enough room," Prue said

"What about Mom, Grams, and Dad Prue are you going to let them know where you are now." Phoebe ask

This was the one question Prue was dreading she knew it was time for her to confront her parents and grams but she was still afraid. "Yes Phoebe I'll let them know I am here. I was hoping that on Saturday after the kid's Open House we can all meet back here that way the kids can meet their grandparents and grams at the same time."

Binyamin knew that his wife was nervous about seeing her parents and Grams again he asked her many times before if she wanted to contact them her answer was always "_no it's too soon maybe later on when the children get older"_ now she couldn't hide any longer.

Prue reached into her bag and started pulling out folders "this is a copy of the children birth certificates, a guardianship papers stating that all of you have legal rights over the children, their medical records, health insurance information, school records and debit cards to their savings accounts"

Piper, Phoebe and Paige started looking over the children's paperwork the first thing Phoebe notice was the names on the birth certificates listed, as parents were Mother Prue Victoria Bennett, Father Binyamin Allen Halliwell. Prue had chosen to take their dad's name as her maiden name on her children's birth certificates. Then she noticed the date of the children's birth next May 7, 2001 the same date that Prue had died.

Piper looked at the children's schools records she noticed that Astrid and Ben seem to make straight A's in every class they were in while Charlie maintain a B average in most of her classes she seemed to excel in math and art.

Paige's use her years of being a social worker to read through the guardianship documents to make sure everything was correct. She felt honored to know that her big sister would leave her children in her safekeeping.

"Now that we have everything settled I would like to ask Piper are you finished cooking dinner I really miss you and your food." Prue asked looking up at her younger sister "I had just started getting dinner ready when the triplets knocked on the door, and now all my helpers are in the basement cleaning up." Piper answers smiling at Prue

"How about we help you finished dinner while the kids finished cleanup the basement," Sheila ask

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

As the women went into the kitchen to finish cooking the men began to ask Binyamin about Honorare and Darryl about Virginia. Coop and Binyamin found out they had countless things in common they both had to follow a grand design and have live a long time on earth. Darryl asks Henry various questions about being a Parole Officer and people on the force they both know. Leo and Darryl played catch-up Darryl finding out that Leo had finished fixing up a 1950s truck that he brought after Darryl had moved away.

While in the kitchen, Prue asked each of her sisters to hold out their hands then she pulled three books out of her bag. The books reminded the sisters of the book of shadows. "I know what you're thinking but it's not the book of shadow. This is a parent's guide to raising magical children. Inside this book, you will find spells, incantations and potions to help you with your kids. One of the spells in this book you perform very often Piper." When Piper give her a query look Prue decided to continue. "Charlie is in love with Junior and as soon as she can she will find a way to sneak out of this house. So you are going to have to learn the Block Spell this spell will help you keep her inside the house physically and magically. But first I must teach you the spell to hide the books from the children."

"_Knowledge that passed from generation thru time is only for eyes that need guides now. Hide from eyes that are not yet wise only reveal yourself to those who need help now."_

After Prue finishing the spell, a panel opened up in the wall of the kitchen Prue places the book that she had given Piper inside the panel when she moved her hand the wall close again. "All you have to do is say the spell again and it will open up so you can get the book out but remember to hide it when you get home so the kids don't find it."

After going over the guidebook with her sisters Prue and Sheila, begin talking about Virginia. The sisters ask more questions about Virginia and Honorare. While Sheila was entertaining Piper and Phoebe was stories about the triplets at her kids growing up in Virginia Prue pulled Paige to the side. "Paige I know you are going to turn me down if I ask you if you needed it so I'm telling you to take it." Prue declared handing her an envelope when Paige looked inside the envelope she saw a lot of cash and a letter. When Paige tried to hand, the envelope back Prue stopped her with a hug while whispering her ear "it's for all the birthdays I've missed."

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

At 5:30 just before the family sat down for dinner Prue and Binyamin went to Honorare. They brought back a team of 14 men and woman basement-finishing specialist to fix up the basement. Darryl moving truck had all the materials need to create the new basement. While the family sat down at the dinner table to eat, the team started to work.

They started with the hardest installation first, which was the egress window in Ben bedroom and a window well in the girl's bedroom before they lost light. Next, the electricians install four new circuits at the main service panel two for lights and two for receptacles. As for the new plumbing, special self-contained basement toilets and compact, high-performance pumps where install in the basement bathroom without extensive excavation beneath the basement slab. They finish with the easiest installation, which was the dehumidifier.

After dinner the team said they were finished the Halliwell's, Mitchell's and Morris's went down to the basement to see what it looks like. The basement now had wallboard panels and the drop ceiling tiles with fluorescent lighting. The flooring was interlocking plastic tiles that simulate the look of ceramic tile were place in the bathroom while natural oak wood parquet was in the hallway and bedrooms.

The small side room turned into Ben bedroom he had gingery colored walls with a creamery colored trim and a honeycomb rug in the middle. A full platform drawer bed, nightstand, mirror over his dresser, rounded curved wardrobe, mobile 3 drawer, L shape desk with chair, bookcase, and 5 drawer all made from natural maple wood. To finish off the room over his desk was pushpin bulletin board and in the far corner by the egress window was a creamery colored iChair.

The front of the basement turned into the girl's bedroom it had blue turquoise colored walls with a sage colored trim and a cast iron colored circle rug in the middle. They had two of everything; a sage storage platform beds with turquoise handles, sage hutches, umbra magnetic pushpin bulletin boards over their desks with chair, mobile 3 drawers, rounded curved wardrobes, mirrors over their 6 drawer chests. The only difference was Astrid had an L shape desk while Charlie had an I shape desk. Astrid had the right side of the room with Charlie on the left side.

The back left side was turned into a bathroom that had amber colored walls with a creamery colored trims and shower matt. A black mirror, cabinet and frames with silver fixtures, a white sink and toilet. Everything was on the left wall lastly was a frameless shower with beige marble tiles in the far left corner away from the door. The back right side is where the three tardis stood side-by-side as storage.

"Well I guess is time for us to go now," Prue said while sitting in her daughter's bedroom with her children surrounding her after she finished helping them unpack their clothes. "Your laptops are in your desk top drawer with your cell phone. Piper has already given me the wireless information I put it on your desk so it will be easier for you to setup. Your dad and I will be back on Saturday to go to the Open House with you and meet your new teachers. Afterwards you are going to meet your grandparents and grams." Before leaving Prue and Binyamin gave the kids one last hug and Prue whispered in the ears, "I love you now and for always and don't forget family comes first"

Not long after Prue and Binyamin left so did the Morris. Paige, Henry and their children were the next to leave. Coop, Phoebe and their children with the last two beam out of the Manor. Once everyone was settled in for the night Piper looked over at Leo and said "I think tonight is going to be our last peaceful night of sleep"

"You never know tomorrow maybe a fresh start for everyone all the secrets are now out" Leo said giving Piper kiss good night

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Thanks for reading!

As always, your reviews are welcome and are much appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8 Blessed it be

AN-this chapter is about Paige and Henry

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed, or any of its characters. No copyright intended.

_**When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, **_

_**show life that you have a thousand reasons to smile.**_

_**~Unknow**_

Charmed: 8 Blessed it be

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Matthews-Mitchell's House

"How do you like HJ's new nickname I think I could get used to it Hawkeye was one was my favorite characters from M*A*S*H" Henry asked Paige. He had notice that during dinner his wife seemed a little agitated. He thought it could've been learning about Prue and her family or maybe it was about Cole. Nevertheless, even as they got home and he got the children ready for bed while Paige went to their bedroom. When in entered the room she still seems a little bit off. "Honey are you okay?" when he still didn't get a response from her, he had to ask. "Okay Paige what's going on?"

"Oh, huh did you say something Henry" Paige answered finally acknowledging her husband for first time since they got home. Sitting on their bed with her purse on her lap and the only thing she taken off was her coat.

"Paige I've been talking to you for the past five minutes and you still haven't answer me want's going on." Henry said taking a seat next to Paige on the bed

"I am sorry Henry it just was too much at one time to take in"

"I know you were caught a little unguarded about everything that happened today but we all need time to adjust. I am sure that once all the kids get settled and used to the new family members and schools everything will be okay."

"Yeah Henry I know it's going to take a while for us all to adjust but huh it's not just that" Paige said shyly

"Okay then what else is there," Henry inquired

"Well you see while we were in kitchen Prue pulled me to the side and gave me an envelope" "what was in it" instead of answering Henry Paige reach inside her purse pulling out the envelope and handed it to him.

Henry couldn't believe his eyes he had never seen so much cash in his life. Now he understood why Paige was so distracted. When he saw the letter, he pulled it out. "Do you want to read the letter on your own or do you want me to read it to you"

"I don't think I can so can you read it" Paige answered Henry nods his head yes and then unfolds the paper a bankcard like the one the triplets had was inside he handed it to Paige before he began reading.

_To my baby sister_

_There are so many what if in life and all of mines, mostly are surrounded around you. What if I had said something when I realize Mom was hiding her pregnancy? Yes I knew Mom was pregnant back then I had already seen her pregnant twice before I recognize the signs even though she and Grams tried to hide you. What if I had woke up earlier the day you were born? We were planning to go visit Aunt Janice that day usually on those days I would wake up early to make sure I packed everything before leaving. What if I would've walked up to your parents on any of those days in the park? From the first moment, I saw you I knew there was a connection between us, there were one to many similarities between you and the family to ignore but I did. No and for that, I have to say I am sincerely sorry Paige. I should have been in your life. To have protected you, watched out for you and given you all the sisterly advice I could but I wasn't._

_The only things that makes this bearable for me is knowing that you had wonderful parents who loved and cherished you while they raise you. I am truly grateful for your aunt and uncle for taking you in when your parents dead even though I wish you had come to us than._

_There are moments when I think what life would've been like for all four of us if we had grown up together. Would have you and Phoebe ganged up on Piper and me. I wonder how many more gray hairs you would've given Grams. Then I come to the realization that if you hadn't been raised the way you were you wouldn't be the woman you are today and that is the only reason I can find forgiveness in my heart for all the powers that be that made mom feel the need to hide you. _

_Inside this envelope, you will find $8000 in cash along with a bankcard to an account in your name with an additional $30,000. A thousand dollars for each year of your life I have missed. I know this will not make up for all the birthdays and holidays we have missed spending together but I hope this money will ease some the burden you have today. I am proud of the mother, teacher, advisor and wife you have become Paige and I am proudest of the sister you are now._

_With my heart filled with joy your big sister,_

_Prue_

_Blessed it be_

When Henry finished reading the letter, all he could do was hold Paige in his arms while she cried into his shoulders. They sit like that for half an hour until Paige almost cried herself to sleep.

"I think I know what to do with the money" Paige said composing herself. When Henry looked down at her waiting for answer Paige decided to continue. "I was talking to Ava the other day there is a house three blocks away from them going up for sale with the $8000 we can pay off all our credit card debts that will leave us with the $30,000 to put down on the new house."

Henry thought about what Paige had just said. Ava's neighborhood wasn't far from the Manor would the 30,000 be enough for a down payment with the money they could make from selling the house they live in now could make up the difference but how long would it be on the market before it sold. A part of him didn't want to take the risk of up routing the children but he had known how close Paige was to her sisters to be able to move closer to Piper would be great for her so he thought what the hell why not.

"We can check the place out tomorrow and if it is a fixer upper we could always see if Binyamin and Prue can get their team to fix it up those guys work pretty fast." Henry said with a chuckle

Paige smiled at Henry today has started good in the middle they had a surprise but tonight it had ended wonderful her big sister loves her and will always be there for her that was something she thought she would never get. The day her parents died a part of her went with them and then she had found out about the Halliwell as she thought she had a second chance. There was a part of her that always felt like she had come to them too late, because she had missed a chance to meet Prue but now she had her big sister back and she wasn't letting her go.

JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU JUJU

Thanks for reading!

As always, your reviews are welcome and are much appreciated.


End file.
